


Igne Natura Renovatur Integra

by LavenderPrince



Series: Ama Me Usque Dum Dolet – Si Dolet Signum Bonum Est [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Consent Issues, Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderPrince/pseuds/LavenderPrince
Summary: In which the morning after isn't much better.Heed the warnings and tags. This is what they say it is.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Ama Me Usque Dum Dolet – Si Dolet Signum Bonum Est [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041006
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Igne Natura Renovatur Integra

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of the previous one.
> 
> Connor's age is unspecified, and this is why I ticked the "underage" -warning. Consent is also interpretable; you can read this as role-play, rape-play or just plain noncon. Up to you.
> 
> Connor’s genitals are referred as "pussy", "cunt" and "clit", so if that isn't your cup of tea, sorry.
> 
> Please be careful reading this.

Connor woke up to something nudging his back. 

He blinked his eyes and slowly became aware of his surroundings. He was in his bed, surrounded by warmth. Something solid was hugging him from behind– wait, hugging him? Connor cast his eyes downward and saw …an arm draped over his stomach. 

What – who?

Who would be –?

Connor’s eyes widened.

Shit. 

The events of last night flashed through his head, filling him with dread and something burning and shameful. 

His dad – oh god. His dad, his own father – hovering over him. Touching him. _Inside him. ___

__Connor felt filthy, and to make things worse – he felt his heart pump faster and an ache in his groin._ _

__What his dad did was wrong, perverted. Dads aren’t supposed to touch your private parts, let alone put their you-know-what in there._ _

__Yet a part of Connor had enjoyed the act, liked the way Hank touched him and filled him and treated him, the conflict of feelings only confusing him further._ _

__He liked the feeling of surrendering himself to the man he trusted the most, the man who loved him like no ordinary father loved his son. He felt special and if he were honest with himself – the wrongness only fueled the heady feeling of arousal in the pit of his stomach._ _

__Hank must have noticed the change in his breathing, because his grip on his son tightened, and Connor became acutely aware the thing poking his lower back was his father’s heavy, erect member._ _

__

__”Good morning, baby”, Hank’s low voice rumbled in his ear, ”Did my darling boy sleep well?”_ _

__”Mhmm”, Connor hummed, nodding. Something was clouding his thoughts, his words._ _

__”That’s so good to hear. I only want what’s best for my little boy”, Hank replied, breath ghosting the shell of his ear, causing shivers to run down Connor’s spine and heat pool in his belly._ _

__

__”You were so good for me last night”, he whispered, voice low and gravelly, ”Letting daddy take care of you like that.”_ _

__Warm, large hands caressed Connor’s side, dipping downwards to grope his buttocks. Connor became quite conscious of the fact that he was very much naked, as his father’s greedy fingers molested his rear, making him tremble with dread, or arousal? Connor wasn’t sure anymore._ _

__

__”You made Daddy feel real good, too. Taking my cock so well and letting me fill you up with my baby-making cream”, Hank kept going, bringing his lips on Connor’s neck and licking a broad strike, nibbling as his calloused fingers found their way into his son’s slippery pussy._ _

__”Oh baby”, he breathed, ”You’re so wet.. And you still have so much of Daddy’s come in your little cunt. I bet you’ll get my babies in no time.”_ _

__Connor whined softly as his dad added another finger. It was as if he was frozen in place._ _

__

__”I can’t stop thinking about how good you felt around me, baby boy. I want to be inside you again, make love to you and knock you up. Will you let daddy take care of you?”_ _

__Every part of Connor’s brain yelled at him to get out, to say no and never let him touch him like this, but something was obstructing him. As if possessed, his body pushed back against his father. He hated himself for the ache in his lower belly, how all he could think about was the memory of how good his dad made him feel last night._ _

__

__He could feel the pleased rumble Hank made, reverberating through their bodies pressed together._ _

__”Oh, what a beautiful baby boy you are, Connor. I love you so much”, Hank praised and rubbed his rigid, flushed cock on his son’s folds, groaning at the stimulation. His breath was cut short when he slowly pushed inside, the bulbous head of his erect length sliding into his darling boy with little resistance._ _

A broken moan ripped from Connor’s throat as he tried to grab onto anything. Hank was _so big _and it felt _so good_ to have him inside. __

________ _ _ _ _

_____ _

______”Fuck”, Hank swore and grabbed the boy’s hips, watching himself go deeper into the come-filled hole._ _ _ _ _ _

______”Ah, daddy-”, Connor whined as he felt Hank press against his insides, going further and further until his heavy balls snugly touched the lips of the boy’s pussy._ _ _ _ _ _

______Connor felt so full, his father’s cock protruding his tummy. He didn’t know it was possible for something to go that deep…_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______”You’re doing so good, baby boy”, Hank grunted, grinding his hips, the drag of his thick cock driving Connor mad, ”Daddy is so proud of you. Taking so much of his cock like a good little cumdump... Been dreaming of this for so fucking long.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

______Hank wrapped his other arm around and fondly squeezed the boy’s pert nipples, cock jumping at the way his baby’s breath hitched at the contact. He picked up the pace, slamming his hard length further into his son’s sopping cunt._ _ _ _ _ _

God, Connor felt so good around him, his lithe body trembling as Hank rocked his hips, chasing his own pleasure. His son looked gorgeous like this, surrendering himself completely to his daddy. He was panting, little soft mewls and whines spilling past his pink lips. 

______ _ _ _ _

______The lewd slosh of Hank’s come made Connor’s face burn. He could feel the sperm being pushed deeper with each thrust, stuffing him full in places his dad’s dick couldn’t reach – acutely reminding him of the fact that his own father had inseminated him last night. Connor’s cunt spasmed at the thought._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Suddenly, Hank grabbed the boy’s slender thighs and turned him over, hoisting his hips up as he positioned himself on his knees, pelvis flush against his son’s soft rump._ _ _ _ _ _

______”D-daddy”, Connor moaned, pushing himself back against Hank, desperate to have him inside again._ _ _ _ _ _

______And who was Hank to deny him? He slid himself back into Connor with haste, groaning at the wet bliss that enveloped him._ _ _ _ _ _

______”A-ah”, Connor gasped, writhing and helpless under Hank’s weight. He could feel the swell of his father’s stomach, slotting perfectly against the curve of his back._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______”What a good little slut you are, letting your own father use you like this”, Hank grunted into Connor’s ear, large hands snaking around the boy’s trembling body and touching his heated clit._ _ _ _ _ _

______Connor moaned, trashing beneath Hank’s sturdy frame as his father stroked and fucked him into the mattress. A pool of saliva was forming on the pillow next to his open, panting mouth._ _ _ _ _ _

______”Just like that, take your daddy’s cock, baby – fuck”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Hank’s pace picked up as he slammed himself into Connor’s willing hole, murmuring filth into his ear._ _ _ _ _ _

______”You’re just daddy’s little fuck toy, aren’t you? Made just for me to breed you, fill you up, hm?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______”Ah- Daddy...” Connor whined, face pressed into the pillow and ass in the air, submissive._ _ _ _ _ _

______”I’m gonna knock you up, baby. You’ll look so good with my baby in you”, Hank groaned, drunk on pleasure and so, so close._ _ _ _ _ _

______Connor clenched around Hank, imaging how it would feel to carry his father’s child. To watch his belly swell up._ _ _ _ _ _

______”I’m gonna pump you so full of my come, make sure you’ll be leaking my load the whole week._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Everyone’s gonna know what a whore you are, carrying your own daddy’s baby”_ _ _ _ _ _

______”Is that what you want? To be bred by your father?” Hank asked, his condescending tone stroking the flames of arousal coursing through Connor’s veins. He pinched his son’s clit, a sadistic grin on his lips as the boy’s hips stuttered and a high keening noise left his throat._ _ _ _ _ _

______”I asked you a question, Connor”, Hank said, slowing down his thrusts._ _ _ _ _ _

______”Y-yes, daddy. Please”,_ _ _ _ _ _

______”Please what?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______”Please breed me”, Connor wailed, ”I need it, please fill me up, fuck a baby in me-”_ _ _ _ _ _

______That was all Hank needed to hear, as he set up a punishing pace, going deeper and deeper into his son’s hole._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______”I’m gonna come, baby. Gonna knock you up”, Hank gasped, his rhythm faltering and breath catching in his throat, grunting loudly as his balls lurched._ _ _ _ _ _

______Connor cried out as he felt his dad’s cock spurt even more sperm inside his quivering pussy, making him disgustingly full._ _ _ _ _ _

______”D-dad!” he wailed, coming on Hank’s twitching dick. His walls clenched around his father as his body was wrecked by the strongest climax he’d ever had._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______”Fuck, baby. Taking daddy’s load so nicely”, he praised, lazily thrusting his seed deeper and deeper, wrenching high keens out of his son._ _ _ _ _ _

______Once satisfied with stuffing Connor full, he plopped down, dragging him flush against him, never pulling out._ _ _ _ _ _

______Connor hummed happily, pliant and safe on Hank’s softening cock._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______”You okay, sweetheart?” Hank asked, palm heavy on Connor’s belly._ _ _ _ _ _

______”Mhn, yeah. ’Twas good.”_ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
